


Corner of the World 19: Trust, part 1

by serafina20



Series: Corner of the World [20]
Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-07
Updated: 2011-03-07
Packaged: 2017-10-16 04:06:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/168237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serafina20/pseuds/serafina20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark and Lex continue to explore the boundaries of trust.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Corner of the World 19: Trust, part 1

Lex's room was dim, lit only by various candles on the dresser. Soft music floated through the lavender scented air, caressing Clark's ears when he stepped inside. He glanced around suspiciously, hating the fact that he suspected Lex of infidelity, but not being able to help himself. After all, before Victoria came, Lex hadn't lit candles and listened to music at night; it was possible that Clark was interrupting something.

When he saw Lex his suspicions melted away. Lex was laying width-wise across the bed on his back, eyes closed, hands folded over his stomach. He was wearing his long sleeved blue shirt and faded blue pajama bottoms - the sleep wear that he always wore when he wasn't feeling quite right. On the night table was a tray with what looked like chicken and dumplings, brownies, and a glass of orange juice.

Shrugging out of his jacket, Clark pulled off his boots and went to the bed. He'd been hoping that Lex would be awake. It was only eleven thirty, and Lex seemed usually to stay up until after midnight or so. But if Lex wasn't feeling well - and there was every indication he wasn't - he had probably drifted off early.

But Clark wasn't willing to leave just yet. He'd been feeling edgy all week - actually, for quite a while now. It only got worse once Victoria came to town. It wasn't that Clark didn't trust Lex; Lex had assured him that there was nothing between him and Victoria. Still, it didn't make Clark feel all that much better. Just her presence in town gave Clark the need to be with Lex whenever he could. To protect his territory.

Of course, Victoria was only part of the problem. Ever since Phelan had disrupted his life, Clark had been feeling insecure. It was almost as if the world wasn't quite stable under his feet, everything was changing so fast. He was dreaming again, of being abandoned by his parents or Lex, being kidnapped and either left alone or locked in a lab, of falling to earth in a shower of meteors.

Clark had a feeling he was beginning to remember what happened. After all, he had been around the age three when he ... came to earth. He should remember something.

He just didn't want to. He didn't need to remember his birth parents or his journey, not now. Not with everything going on in his life. Not with Victoria and Lex, and his parents, and bad cops, and Chloe with her new secret that was driving him crazy.

He didn't need the reminder that he was an ... that he wasn't quite human coming to him every night as well.

Sitting on the side of the bed, Clark tried to open his night table. Staying with Lex would calm him, even if his lover was asleep the whole time. He would just read for a bit, then leave when he felt better. Lex wouldn't mind.

The night table wouldn't open. Frowning, he pulled it harder.

"I locked it," Lex said suddenly. "Victoria's been sneaking around and I didn't want her asking why I had shampoo and your boxers in the drawer."

Clark smiled and lay next to Lex. Propping himself on one elbow, he caressed Lex's head. "How would she know they were my boxers?"

Lex opened his eyes. "Your name is in them."

He blushed. "Really?"

"There's a little tag in the back that says 'Property of Clark Kent.'"

"Oh. It's probably so no one steals them from my gym locker."

"Or if anyone wants to steal, them, they know they're getting the right pair. Some might consider them to be very valuable, even among the high school set. I know I would pay quite a bit for them if I couldn't have them for free."

"Lex!"

"Are you going to kiss me or not?" Lex asked, deflecting Clark's exclamation with a seductive smile.

"Of course." Clark kissed him gently, tongue parting Lex's lips so he could explore his mouth.

Sighing, Lex threaded his fingers through Clark's hair, holding him tightly. His mouth was soft against Clark's, moving slowly and carefully. Almost as if he were memorizing his lover.

"Are you ok?" Clark asked when he pulled back.

"I have a headache," Lex responded, kissing Clark's cheek. "Dad came by, and he was an asshole. As usual. And Victoria got on my every last nerve. I escaped to work for a bit, but ended up having to write five fucking reports. I tried to go down to the lab, but I couldn't get free. It was just a really bad day." He sighed.

"Why don't you take something for your headache?"

"Because Damien took all my pain medication with him to Metropolis. And normal stuff doesn't work on me. He said I would have to tough it out."

He brushed his lips over Lex's forehead. "Why?"

Lex glanced away. "I abuse pain medication."

Clark cleared his throat, breath catching. "Oh?"

Massaging the bridge of his nose, Lex nodded. "Yeah. I have since I was twelve. When and if it does get prescribed to me, I'm only allowed to take it under heavy supervision. Since nothing else works, the doctor finally caved and gave me a prescription for when the really bad headaches hit. Damien keeps them locked in his room; I don't even know where they are, and I've looked. When he leaves, he takes them with him." His fingers were tapping on Clark's spine restlessly.

"Twelve?"  
"They were my mom's." Lex looked into Clark's eyes, his eyes clear and unemotional. "She had ... problems. When I got hooked on them, she had fallen off her horse and broken a few ribs. That was on top of everything else that was wrong. The medication was all over the place."

"That's not safe."

Lex grinned. "All over the place as in her medicine cabinet, which was usually locked. That didn't stop me though."

Clark frowned, tracing Lex's eyebrows. "Why did you take it?"

He shrugged, fingers tapping harder. "I was in pain. Mental pain, but pain. My mom was sick, my dad was gone. It was summertime, so I was home from school. Dad hired tutors to keep me occupied, but I was still bored." He swallowed. "It was like the world was too much. So, I took some pills." He sighed. "I wanted to feel like Mom. To know what she was going through. The medication was strong and sometimes ... it was like she didn't quite know who I was. But she was dreamy. Happy. I wanted to be happy too." Lex stretched slightly, sighing again. "After a while, I got too disconnected. I popped a few too many one day and ... well, bad things happened."

"What happened, Lex?"

Lifting his arm, Lex pushed his sleeve up, baring the scar on the inside of his right elbow. "This."

Clark touched the scar lightly with his fingertips. He'd seen it before, but had never asked about it. Lex had scars all over, but Clark hadn't been ready to ask about any of them. It was one thing to know that Lex had done wild things, it was another to know exactly what he had done. This one, though, Lex seemed to want to talk about.

"What did you do?" Clark asked, still tracing the scar.

"Cut myself. I was really high; everything was ... bad. Mom had an attack. Dad was out of town. I was left in the house with some servants while she went to the hospital. It ..." He swallowed again, eyes squeezing shut. " I took a few pills and, when I was feeling really out of it, went to my parents bathroom. It ... well, I don't quite remember why I did it, but I took a razor and cut my elbow. Right into the vein. Just to ... just to do it." He worried his bottom lip. "I think ... I think I wanted to feel again. Because I wasn't feeling anything: no worry, no guilt, no panic. I mean, it was my mom. Sick. Hurt. And I just didn't care. I cut myself to see if I was still alive."

Clearing his throat, Lex pulled his sleeve back down over his arm. "Dad found me about ten minutes later. I was sitting on the floor, razor in one hand, arm stretched over the floor just watching the blood." His brow furrowed. "He slapped me a few times."

"Slapped you?" Clark repeated, aghast.

"I didn't recognize him. He was telling me things ... and I didn't know what he was saying. He hit me until I could focus on him, and listen to him" Lex laughed bitterly. "Dad was disappointed, but not in me. I mean, not me, me. Not Lex. He was disappointed in his heir. That his heir was such a fuck up. But he didn't care about me."

"Lex ..."

Lex winced and squirmed. "I don't want to talk about this anymore."

Clark nodded, leaning down again to kiss Lex. "I love you."

Wrapping his arms around Clark, Lex kissed him back, holding on tightly. He didn't answer.

Clark began brushing his lips over Lex's cheeks, jaw, down his neck. Biting the delicate skin gently, he sucked on Lex's jugular. Then he winced, pulling back. "You smell like Victoria."

"You smell like Lana."

"I was helping her with blood drive stuff."

Lex snorted, a cynical look entering his eyes. "Blood drive, huh? Is there anything that girl doesn't do?"

"Uh ... Me?"

"Thank God." Lex kissed the underside of Clark's neck, eyes closing. "It seems like she's doing everyone these days."

Clark smacked Lex gently. "Don't say things like that; she is my friend."

"Is she? I think you might be surprised if you knew what I do."

"What? That she and Chloe are having some sort of secret affair?" Clarks said angrily.

Lex opened his eyes. "So, you know."

He shrugged, chewing on his bottom lip. "I don't know what I know. I just ... I saw them the other day. At the Beanery. Sitting next to each other. I mean, it could have been anything, but it wasn't. I could just tell. Their hands kept brushing, and they kept looking at each other and smiling. Then the other day, when I walked into the Torch office, they were both ... rumpled. And looking at me out of huge eyes, like they had done something wrong." Clark traced Lex's cheeks. "Have you ... seen anything?"

Lex grimaced. "I had to pick up a report from Gabe Sullivan's house the other day. He asked me inside while he got it. I heard voices from the basement, and thought I'd go down and say hi to Chloe. She and Lana were ..."

"Kissing," Clark finished for him.

"Yeah." He was avoiding Clark's eyes. "Should I have told you sooner?"

Clark shrugged. "It wasn't your job. I mean, if Chloe wanted me to know ... Why doesn't she want me to know?"

"Maybe she does."

"Then why doesn't she tell me?" he asked plaintively, running is finger over Lex's lower lip.

Lex smiled, wetting the tip of Clark's finger with his tongue. "Like you told her about us?"

Clark made a face. "That was different. It was ...us. Me getting involved with an older man. And this is ..."

"Your best friend getting involved with another girl who has, historically, been the object of your affection." Lex cocked his eyebrow. "Yes, you're right. That should be very easy for her to tell you."

"Do you think I should say something to her?"

He shrugged. "Do you want to?"

"I don't know."

"How do you feel about it?"

"I don't know," Clark said again, frustration rising in his throat. "I'm just ... so frustrated lately. It's everything. Chloe and Lana, and me, and you and Victoria. I mean ... I guess I don't mind about Chloe and Lana because I do want them both to be happy. And if they make each other happy ... but I don't want to be left out of things. I want them to be able to tell me." He scowled, glaring at the comforter.

Putting his hand on Clark's face, Lex forced Clark to look at him. "What else is bothering you? Are you sleeping all right? Are you parents giving you trouble about anything?"

"No; my parents are cool. And ... I guess I'm not having nightmares, but I don't really want to sleep. I ... But I want to spend more time with you. I ... it's stupid."

"You what?"

Clark sighed. "Some days I'd just like to come over and ... and hang out. Like, do my homework while you write your reports or something. Watch TV. Talk. Just spend time with you and I can't, not now. Not when I want to, because Victoria is here and we have to hide everything."

Lex bit his lip. "Clark, I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's how things are. But I just ... she bothers me. The way she looks at you. The way she dresses and acts. The way she's always touching you, and I know how much it drives you crazy. I can see it in your face. There's this part of me that wants to ... to get rid of her. I could have painted 'Leave' all over her room. Hell, given the chance, I would throw all her stuff on the lawn, fuck you in her bed, then make you walk around in collar and leash so she would know you were mine."

Eyes wide, Lex opened and shut his mouth a few times. Clearing his throat, he licked his lips, and opened his mouth again. "Cl ..." he started, voice cracking. Pushing Clark off him, Lex sat up scooted to the nightstand. Draining his orange juice, he turned back. "Clark, don't say things like that."

"Why not?"

"Because it fucking turns me on, that's why not. Jesus Christ, Clark! I ..." He scrubbed at his eyes.

A feral grin spread across Clark's face. Getting on all fours, he slowly crawled to Lex, locking their eyes together. "It turns you on?" he asked throatily. "What turns you on more? The thought of me throwing her out, fucking you, or putting you in a collar?"

Breath coming in shuddering gasps, Lex didn't answer.

Taking away the glass, Clark planted his hand on Lex's chest, forcing him against the headboard. Lex whimpered, vainly pushing to get free, but Clark refused to ease up.

"I don't ..." Lex whispered, color suffusing his face.

"You don't what, Lex?" Clark replied, gazing lustfully into Lex's eyes.

Lex shuddered, gazing wide-eyed at Clark. "Are you ... ok?"

"I'm fine. You?"

"I'm ... fine," Lex responded weakly, shifting slightly.

Leaning in, Clark began biting Lex's neck gently, worrying the teeth between his skin. Lex gasped, hands threading through Clark's hair. "Do you ... do you really want me in a collar?" he asked.

The question shot directly to Clark's groin, causing him to moan into Lex's neck. "Yes," he breathed, mouthing Lex's Adam's apple.

"L-look in the drawer."

The sex toy drawer was locked, but it didn't stop Clark. Moving faster than Lex could probably see, he broke open the drawer and dug through the various implements inside. Hand closing on the collar, Clark turned, holding it up for Lex to see.

Lex licked his lips, his eyes sliding shut. Tilting his head back ever so slightly to bare his neck, he said, "Please?"

Sliding the collar up his arm, Clark ripped Lex's shirt off him. Biting along the collar bone, he tongued the dip where the bones met until Lex moaned and buried his fingers in Clark's hair. With a final nip, Clark pulled back.

Lex's eyes were closed, his breathing rapid and shallow. Clark licked Lex's top lip, then fastened the black leather collar around his throat.

"Open your eyes."

Whimpering, Lex complied.

Clark pulled Lex's pants off in a smooth movement, tossing them onto the floor. Grabbing Lex by the legs, Clark yanked the smaller man down so he was lying on his back. Naked except for the collar, Lex's shivered, eyes stormy with lust.

Getting off the bed, Clark stripped out of his clothes, keeping his eyes locked on Lex's. Lex made a move to roll over, but Clark pushed him back.

"Stay," he said, pulling his boxers off.

"But ..."

"Stay," Clark warned again, shuddering as he gazed down at Lex. His lover looked ... helpless, almost. Small and naked, the collar emphasizing his nudity. His nipples stood erect, goose bumps covering his skin as Lex shivered, eyes locked on Clark's face. Fading bruises ran up and down Lex's torso, love-bites that Clark had so carefully placed just the week before.

Last week, when Lex had claimed him. And tonight ... tonight Clark was going to claim Lex. Make Lex his.

His cock twitched painfully at the thought. Wrapping his hand around the base, he squeezed, fighting back the urge to come.

A small sound escaped Lex's throat, his eyes fastened hungrily on Clark's cock.

A smile creeping over Clark's lips, he loosened his grip and began stroking the hard length with strong, steady caresses. Moaning, he probed the head with his fingertips, coating them with the sweet fluid that leaked from his cock. Clark fought the urge to lick them clean, instead continuing to pleasure himself as Lex's breathing grew more ragged, eyes wild.

Once Clark's fingertips were fully coated, he reached out to Lex and ran his index finger over the other man's lips.

Lex groaned, tongue slipping out to taste. Convulsively, he reached out to Clark, hands brushing his cock. Clark slapped them away.

"You can look, but you can't touch."

"Clark ..."

"Lex," Clark said back, a note of pleading on his voice. He really needed to be in charge, to be the one in complete control. And he needed Lex to know that.

As if sensing Clark's thoughts, the tension in Lex's shoulder's released. He lay back against the pillows. Arching slightly, Lex slid his hands behind his back, clasping them together.

"Very good, Lex" he said. Kissing Lex's forehead, Clark pinched his nipple, twisting it in his fingers.

Gasping, Lex arched off the bed.

"Clark," he said in a strangled voice.

Clark twisted it again, then stepped away from the bed. Reaching into the drawer, he fumbled around, searching through the toys. When he found the bottle of oil, he pulled it out and opened it.

Coating his hands, he began rubbing it over his chest, teasing his nipples until they were aching and stiff.

"Do you like what you see, Lex?" Clark asked, running his hands down his chest. Coating them a bit more, he began stroking his cock with strong, hard jerks. "Do you want to touch me? Do you want to be doing this to me? Jack me off and make me come?"

"Clark," Lex whispered roughly, hips twisting slowly on the bed.

"Stay," Clark gasped. He moved closer to the bed and began rubbing the head of his cock on Lex's side.

Both men groaned. One of Lex's hands slid out from underneath him, reaching for Clark.

"Do you need me to tie you up?" Clark asked, stepping away.

Biting his lip, Lex shook his head and put his hand back. "I want to touch you, Clark. You're so beautiful I just ... I need to touch you."

"Not yet." Moving back to the bed, Clark climbed on top of Lex. "Don't move." Starting at Lex's forehead, Clark brushed the head of his cock over the soft skin. He coated each eye with pre-come, tracing down Lex's cheeks, to his mouth. Resting on Lex's bottom lip, Clark said, "You can't lick, but don't suck."

Eagerly, Lex's tongue snaked and began licking the swollen head. He tongued the foreskin, pushing into the dripping slit.

"You taste so good," Lex murmured before returning to the hole, teasing it with the tip of his tongue.

"Fuck," Clark swore, thighs shaking hard with the tension of keeping himself propped over Lex.

Lex began painting the head of Clark's cock with long, broad licks. The flat of his tongue scraped over Clark's sensitive skin, teasing and tormenting him until he was almost crying from the sensation.

"Oh God." Clark tightened his stomach, fighting the urge to come. Small moans were escaping him with every breath as he rode the waves of pleasure. "Ok," he gasped finally. "Stop."

Obediently, Lex stopped.

"Very. Good."

Legs shaking, sweat rolling down his face, Clark continued his journey downward, rubbing himself over Lex's body. When he got to Lex's navel, he stopped.

"What are you going to do?" Lex asked warily.

"It's not your place to ask." Clark grabbed the oil again, making sure he was slick. Then, once he was, he pressed his cock against Lex's navel.

"Ahhhh!" Lex shouted, twisting his body.

Clark did it again.

Shooting up, Lex reached for him.

Clark's hands slammed down on Lex's shoulders, pushing him back to the bed.

Lex groaned softly.

"Don't move," Clark told him, caressing the shoulders he'd just abused.

"Clark," Lex whimpered, hands threading into Clark's hair. "Oh God, please ... Clark, shit... please."

"Please what?"

Lex shook his head. "I don't ... it's too much."

"Do you want me to stop?"

"No," he moaned, a long, desperate sound, thrusting his cock into Clark's thigh.

"Put your hands behind your back." When Lex didn't move, Clark bit him. "Do it, Lex."

Shaking, Lex complied.

"Don't move them." He slid down Lex's body until he was laying between Lex's leg. Pressing his chest against Lex's cock, Clark began tonguing Lex's navel.

"Clark!" Lex screamed, body arching off the bed. One hand smacked against Clark's head.

Continuing to torture Lex, Clark grabbed the other man's hand and forced it back behind his back. Taking both of Lex's wrists in his hand, Clark held him tightly. His tongue slid in and out of Lex's navel, pressing against the walls before dipping back into the tiny cave. Above him, Lex was sobbing, writhing on the comforter, trying to break free. His cock was grinding against Clark's chest, the friction causing shudders to run through Clark's body.

Slowly, Clark began to rub against the bed. His cock slid in jerks over the comforter, the oil rubbing into the fabric. Everything was beginning to overwhelm him: the almost painful burn of the fabric, Lex's cock against his chest, and the cries he was eliciting from his lover.

"Clark, please," Lex begged, thrusting his hips.

With one final lick into Lex's navel, Clark slid lower down his body. Lex's cock was leaking and dark with desire and the need to come.

Clark licked the head clean before running his tongue up and down Lex's length. Groaning, Lex kicked Clark's back.

"Lex!" Clark said sharply, looking up.

Biting his lip, Lex inhaled, forcing his legs back to the bed. "Sorry," he whimpered softly, lip bruised from biting it.

Looking at his lover through narrowed eyes for a moment, Clark opened his mouth and swallowed Lex down. Running the tip over his upper palate a few times, he slid lower, taking more of Lex in. His tongue pressed against the bottom of Lex's cock, fingers reaching up to play with his balls.

"Oh God! Clark, God! I ... can I ... can I come?"

Clark placed his free hand on Lex's chest. He could feel Lex's heart pounding, blood racing through his veins. His body was trembling as he fought to keep from coming. Waiting for Clark's orders.

God.

Making a noise in his throat, Clark nodded.

Almost crying in relief, Lex thrust into Clark's mouth. His body stiffened, a wail escaping his mouth as he came.

Swallowing, Clark sucked on Lex's cock, making sure to get every last drop. When he was satisfied, he pulled away, and crawled up Lex's body.

"Very good," he said softly before claiming Lex's pliant mouth.

Lex's kiss was fluid and languid. Hands behind his back, his body was limp, shuddering every few seconds in the aftermath of his orgasm. His lashes were stuck together with tears. Releasing Lex's lips, Clark moved up and kissed each eye, tongue almost shyly tasting the salt fluid.

"That's what happens when I get teased too much," Lex said, licking the underside of Clark's jaw.

"Maybe I'll have to do it more often."

Lex's response was a muffled moan into his mouth.

Clark's heart began to pound with nervousness, blood rushing through his limbs so fast that he was feeling dizzy. Placing his hands on Lex's chest, he sat up. "You can ... touch me now," he said softly. His hands trembled as he reached for the bottle of oil.

Unclasping his hands, Lex immediately began stroking Clark's arms and stomach. "Are you going to fuck me?" he asked, eyes heavy-lidded. He petted down to Clark's lower stomach, creeping to his legs.

"No," Clark said shakily, coating his fingers. "I'm going to make love to you." Chewing on his bottom lip, breath catching in his throat, Clark moved so he was sitting between Lex's legs. Cheeks burning, fear clouding his mind, he slowly inserted one finger inside Lex.

Smiling, Lex's eyelids fluttered shut. "Good." He gasped as Clark slid his second finger in, upper body sliding on the comforter. "You can ... put another finger in, Clark; I'm not that tight."

Face hot, Clark complied. His breathing was louder, not from desire, but from the images that were suddenly flooding his head. Of Lex, crushed. Killed. Bloody and pulp-like.

Trying to force the images away, he spread his fingers. "I ..." he started, but his throat caught.

"It's ok, angel," Lex said, opening his eyes. "You can do this."

Licking his lips, Clark shook his head. "What if I crush you?"

"You won't."

"How do you know?"

"Because I trust you."

A sudden anger flooded Clark, trembling replaced by a hot, furious throbbing. Biting his lip hard, Clark slammed his fingers into Lex. He used enough force so he knew it would be painful, but not enough to damage Lex.

He gasped, eyes going wide.

"Why?" Clark demanded, twisting his fingers. He didn't understand why Lex was being so stupid. So trusting. "I'm not human. I could ... kill you. Why do you trust me?"

"Clark, please. We've been through this. Last week ..."

"That was different."

"No. It wasn't," Lex said firmly. "Sex is sex, whether you're a top or bottom. It's still sex, and you know you can control yourself during sex. Don't do this."

Clark's chest tightened, and he nodded, trying to push away the fear. He could do this. Lex still trusted him.

Pumping his fingers slowly, Clark asked once more, "You're sure?"

"Yes."

Leaning forward, Clark kissed him, seeking reassurance through contact. Threading his fingers into Clark's hair, Lex kissed him back, his tongue sliding around his mouth, caressing his gently. Lovingly. His body twisted slightly around Clark's fingers, leg curving around his back.

"Clark," Lex whispered into his lips. "I want you in me."

Squeezing his eyes shut, Clark nodded.

"I'll be gentle," he promised.

"I don't care. Just take me."

Shuddering, Clark nodded and stroked his cock a few time until he was hard again. Lining himself up with Lex's opening, Clark slowly pushed in.

"Yes," Lex hissed softly. His eyes fell closed, hands grasping Clark's forearms.

Encouraged, Clark pushed further in, sliding deeper. "Oh," he breathed, eyes going wide at the heat the surrounded him. Beautiful and perfect, unlike anything he'd been able to imagine. "Lex, I ..." he started, pushing in a bit more.

Suddenly, Lex's body seized and closed up.

"Shit! Clark, stop!" he exclaimed, fingers tightening. Pain laced his near panicked voice.

"What?" Clark froze, tears immediately springing to his eyes.

"No, it's ok," Lex gasped, opening his eyes. "You're just ... bigger than I thought. My fault. I should have ... had you stretch me more." He was shaking. "Angel, don't cry. Please." He wiped a tear off Clark's eye. "Just ... pull out. You're going to put more oil on you cock, and stretch me a little more."

Nodding, Clark pulled out, swiping his eyes. His hand was trembling as he reached for the oil, causing him to drop it. "Lex," he said shakily, "I don't think ...."

"No, no, no," Lex said fiercely, sitting up. Wrapping his arm around Clark, he pressed a kiss into his temple. "No, Clark. It's ok; just a little set back. I'm not going to let you freak out, ok? Calm down. Just take a deep breath, and calm down."

Burying his face in Lex's shoulder, Clark tried to comply. He breathed Lex's scent in; Victoria's perfume long sweated off had given way to the aroma of sex and arousal.

"It's ok," he was whispering, "It's ok. It's not you, angel. It's not because you're too strong. You're just big, that's all. It's ok." He kissed Clark's hair again. Reaching down, Lex's hand touched Clark's cock.

Stiffening, Clark made a noise of protest. He tried to draw away, but Lex tightened his grip.

"Clark. Trust me."

"I just ..." he sniffed, another tear escaping.

"Trust me."

Licking his lips, Clark nodded. He closed his eyes as Lex began to jack him off, hand running up and down the smooth length lovingly.

"Help me, Clark; put more oil on yourself."

Clark picked up the oil, pouring it over his hands. He joined Lex at his cock. Lex ran his hand over Clark's, coating him with oil before continuing to coax Clark back to hardness.

"Lay back."

"Lex ..."

"It's ok." Lex rose to his knees as he pushed Clark onto his back.

Starting at Clark's lips, Lex slowly kissed his way down Clark's chest. He was gentle and tender, lips and tongue caressing the skin beneath him. As he sucked on Clark's nipples, Clark felt a tight knot ease in his stomach, flames of arousal burning inside him once more.

Hesitantly, he put his hand on the back of Lex's head, feeling the smooth skin.

"You taste good, Clark," Lex murmured into his chest. He licked down Clark's ribs, tracing the curve as they disappeared around his back, before continuing down again.

Moaning, Clark arched into Lex. The older man slid lower, wrapping his lips around Clark's semi-erect cock. Swallowing him down, Lex began to suck hard.

"Oh God," Clark gasped, scratching his nails down Lex's neck. He slid a finger beneath the collar, stroking the sweaty skin beneath.

Lex pulled away, one hand working between his legs, trying to stretch himself.

Blushing, stomach leaping, Clark asked hesitantly, "Do you want me to help?"

Meeting his eyes, Lex smiled in relief. "Would you?"

Clark nodded. Kissing him, Lex lay across his chest on his stomach. Slowly, Clark slid his two fingers into Lex.

"Mmmmm," Lex moaned. "Put another two in."

"I ..."

"It'll help. It won't hurt.

Biting his lip, Clark slid his third in. Stumped as to how to comfortable get his pinky inside, he decided to add his other hand.

Lex made an approving sound and kissed his arm, telling him that he was a beautiful boy.

Concentrating on what he was doing, Clark stretched his fingers wide, sliding them slowly in and out of Lex's ass. As he did, Lex continued to whisper soothing and loving words to Clark, kissing and nipping his arm, caressing his cock. Every once in a while, when Clark brushed up against Lex's prostate, he would stiffen and moan in approval, lovely full body shudders racking his body.

Slowly, Lex opened up more and Clark calmed, the tears stopping.

"Ok," Lex said. "Let's try this again." Pulling away, he sat up and positioned himself over Clark. Resting his hands on Clark's chest, he slowly lowered himself.

Clark stiffened as Lex surrounded his cock. His fists bunched the sheets as Lex sat, fully impaled on him. His breath came in rough gasps, eyes squeezed shut.

Sensing his fear, Lex entered his mind. _It's ok. Just relax,_ he soothed.

Taking a deep breath, Clark opened his eyes again. Some of the tension bled out of him.

"There you go." Lex smiled, stroking Clark's chest. One of his fingers skated over the tightly pearled nipples.

Licking his lip, Clark sighed softly. His skin was burning from the sensation of being inside Lex, body begging him to move. Urging him to thrust and take, but Clark didn't want to move yet. Didn't want it to end, and he knew if he moved he wouldn't last long.

"God, Clark," Lex whispered. His eyes fluttered shut as he began rocking against Clark undulating his hips slowly.

Clark forced his eyes to stay open, needing to see the pale-skinned beauty who was riding his cock. Never before had he thought Lex more handsome, more gorgeous, more beautiful than he did now: slick with sweat, eyes closed, lips swollen and bruised with kisses, collar black and startling against the pale satin of his skin. Lex was on him, his cock erect and leaking, riding Clark with exquisitely slow movements, as if savoring the feel of Clark in him.

Inside Lex.

Clark's stomach clenched, and he moaned.

Releasing the sheets, Clark slid his hands up Lex's thighs to his hips. He began moving in time with Lex, rocking his cock into the tight, hot space. His heart contracted as tears built up behind his eyes and Clark couldn't get enough, would never get enough. Enough of this, this feeling, of Lex, of everything. It would never be enough and he was sad and insanely happy all at once.

"I wish," Clark started saying. He quickly cut himself off, too self-conscious to finish. His hands tightened slightly on Lex's hips, and Clark knew that there would be bruises there in the morning.

Gasping from Clark's grip, Lex smiled. "Yeah," he answered, rolling Clark's nipple between his fingers. "I'd like to stay here forever too."

Blushing, Clark dropped his eyes, rocking into Lex again. "I want ... I want to take you. This is ... this is mostly you." He felt stupid asking, but he had to. "Can we ... roll over?"

And Lex understood and just smiled, making Clark feel comfortable once more. Touching Clark's face gently, he answered, "Please."

Lex wrapped his legs around Clark's waist as Clark flipped them over. He landed on top of Lex, hard. The air was forced from Lex's lungs. He laughed. Raising his hand, he gently petted Clark's hair.

Propping himself on his elbows, Clark kissed Lex's top lip, sucking on it gently. "Sorry."

"No problem," Lex responded softly.

"Ah ... I'm not going to last long," he admitted, thrusting into Lex.

Lex groaned and shook his head. "Oh Go ...od. No. No, me neither."

Biting his lip, Clark began to thrust in earnest. The heat and tightness was incredible, like nothing he'd ever experienced. It was tighter than he had expected, snug. Lex fit him perfectly, as if his body had shifted and changed to accommodate Clark and his size. It was like Clark belonged in Lex. Just as Lex belonged in him.

Taking a deep breath, Clark thrust harder, wanting Lex to feel him. Now, tomorrow, forever.

And Lex was beneath him, meeting his thrust with half coherent cries. Sweat rolling from his smooth brow, cheeks flushed, lips swollen and red. Beautiful.

And his. Lex was his: mind, body, soul.

Thrusting again, Clark leaned down and bit under Lex's jaw, then began tonguing around the collar.

"Yes!" Lex shouted, coming suddenly.

A heady rush filled Clark. He thrust harder as blood roared in his ears, licking along Lex's collar bone. He could feel the pressure building in his cock as Lex's body went limp beneath his, small mewls of pleasure escaping him. Lex's legs were clasped behind Clark's back, heels kicking against him with each thrust.

"Harder," Lex gasped.

"Don't. Want to. Hurt you."

"Fuck me, Clark. Just ... do it."

Squeezing his eyes shut, Clark pulled back and slammed into Lex's body. Lex screamed, arching into Clark. Slamming in again, Clark gasped and came, crying Lex's name as the dam burst and tears began flowing again.

"Oh, God," he sobbed softly, sniffing. He began kissing Lex's chest, trying to hide the stupid tears coursing down his cheeks.

"Clark," Lex whispered, fingers threading through his hair. "Jesus Christ, angel ... that was ... that was ..." Instead of finishing, he dropped a kiss in Clark's hair, stroking down his back.

The adrenaline suddenly hit Clark, making him breathless. Grabbing Lex's head, he kissed him passionately, throwing himself into Lex. The energy and passion that had built up during the night flooded out of him, into the air. Into Lex.

Lex moaned, wrapping himself around Clark. He was becoming more and more audible as Clark pumped his energy into him, hands tugging in Clark's hair. And then, suddenly, the sounds changed. Lex jerked against him, a startled noise escaping him. He began scratching Clark's skin, crying into his mouth.

"What?" Clark gasped, breaking the kiss.

Lex glanced under him, looking scared. "We're floating." His legs wrapped around Clark's waist, arms winding around his neck.

Clark glanced down at the bed. "Oh. This ... this hasn't happened...Shit!" he exclaimed as he felt the tension break in him.

Without much grace and no control, Clark flipped them over, wrapping his body protectively around Lex. They slammed into the bed hard, causing it to shudder but not break.

For a long moment, neither said anything. They lay there, the air filled with the sound of their panting, and Clark's occasional muffled sobs.

Finally, Lex cleared his throat. "You didn't tell me you could fly."

Forcing back his tears, Clark rested his face in the crook of Lex's neck, facing away. "I can't. I mean ... I don't know what that is. And I ... I've floated once. When I was asleep. But not ... not for a long time. And I don't know how I do it."

"Maybe it has something to do with happiness. What were you dreaming about the first time?"

Flushing, Clark squeezed his eyes shut, unleashing more tears.

Lex laughed softly. "I'm going to assume that it was a good dream, but not necessarily about me, and leave it there."

"Ok," Clark said in a small voice. "But it ... I'd only just met you."

"Angel, it's ok. Your dreams are you own." He pulled away a bit, propping himself on Clark's chest. "Life is interesting for you, isn't it?" Lex asked, wiping the tears away.

"Yeah," Clark answered, not looking at Lex. His throat was aching. "You could say that." He bit his lip. "I'm sorry."

Lex shook his head. "Don't be. Never apologize for your powers." Running his finger over Clark's eyelashes, he wiped the rest of the tears away with the back of his hand. "They're what make you special. They're what make you Clark, the man I love. Don't ever be sorry."

Clark didn't answer.

"Hey," Lex said softly, kissing Clark. First he kissed Clark's upper lip, then lower, before claiming Clark's mouth, treating it lovingly. "Don't. I mean, I know you were crying when you came, but that ... that was kind of neat. It made me feel special." He grinned.

Clark laughed, sniffing again. Wiping his nose, he laughed again. "I just ... that was amazing, Lex. Being with you. Inside you. You ... There really aren't words."

Lex kissed him again. "No. Not when it's that good. I mean, wow. Angel, we flew." He traced Clark's face. "And that has to be pretty damn good."

The heaviness dissipated somewhat. Lex wasn't ... wasn't scared. Still wasn't scared, even with the flying.

He made Clark feel normal. Special, but normal.

"Thank you," Clark said softly, pulling Lex down.

Instead of responding, Lex simply kissed Clark's jaw, and lay his head down.

Stretching, Clark yawned.

Lex yawned in response. "What time is it?"

He glanced at the clock. "Almost one."

Groaning, Lex slid off him. "What time do you want me to set the alarm clock for?"

"Four thirty."

"I hate you." He set the clock.

"I want to take a shower before I go home," Clark explained. "And Dad usually gets outside by five-fifteen. You don't have to get up."

Crawling back to Clark, Lex shook his head. "I know. But I probably will anyway. It's one of the saner reasons I normally don't like sleeping in the same bed as other people; everything they do wakes me up."

Clark frowned. "I could go home, if you want." He didn't want to, but if that's what Lex needed ...

"No. I like sleeping with you. It's everyone else." He sighed. "We can get into the long version later, but the short version is I don't like to be touched, and when I sleep with someone, I usually get very nervous and don't sleep well at all. But you're different." He petted Clark's hair thoughtfully. "You slip past all my barriers and make me ... comfortable. Normal, almost." A wistful smile appeared on his face. "It's nice."

"Yeah," Clark said softly. "I know exactly what you mean."

Sliding under the covers, Lex lay back. "Come here."

Snuggling next to Lex, Clark rested his body against his lover's. He trailed kisses down Lex's cheek to his neck. "Do these hurt?" he asked, tracing the bruises forming on Lex's shoulders from when Clark had slammed him to the bed.

Lex shrugged. "They will, I guess. But I'm fine." He was lazily running his finger through Clark's hair, eyes closed, body almost melted into the mattress.

"I'm sorry." Clark lay his head besides Lex, kissing his ear.

"No, you're not. You did it on purpose, to mark me. That's why you hurt me enough to bruise, but not enough to break." He turned and smiled. "You knew what you were doing, even if you didn't think about it." He yawned. "Besides, we were playing; people sometimes get hurt when they play. You must have learned that when you were a kid."

Stomach squirming, Clark looked away.

Frowning, Lex opened his eyes and looked at him. "What did I say wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Clark."

He sighed. "I ... I wasn't allowed to play with other kids. Dad was afraid I'd hurt someone."

Lex frowned. "What about recess?"

"I was home schooled until fifth grade. That's when my parents decided I was old enough to behave around other people. The only kids who would even talk to me were Pete and Lana. And Lana didn't talk to me much. Then, when she was in sixth grade, she started wearing that necklace, so I didn't go near her much. But Pete and I ... well, I would cheer him on from the sidelines, but the only things I was allowed to do was swings and stuff. Non-contact sports."

"That's not fair."

"Can you imagine me with other kids? I mean, I could have really hurt someone."

Lex opened his mouth, then closed it again. Shaking his head, he sighed. "Well, what's in the past we can't change. All I can do is tell you this: you know your own strength. Don't let other people put limits on you. Trust yourself."

"But Dad ..."

"Isn't you. He means well, but he's not you. And, one day, you are going to have to make him see that you can be trusted to control and use your abilities. Without his interference."

Grimacing, Clark rested his head back. "It's just hard to know what to do. Mom and Dad have done so much for me: taken me in, given me a home. Protected me where others might have tried to experiment on me. Hurt me. And ... they love me. I love them."

"But you're growing up, Clark. You have to start thinking about what's right for you."

Clark yawned. "Yeah. I guess."

Lex sighed. "And I know. But let’s not talk about it anymore right now. You need sleep; I need sleep. I just don't know how much sleep we're going to get since you've decided to be Mr. Super-Early Bird."

"I could go home."

Lex draped his body over Clark's. "Stay."

Smiling, Clark kissed Lex's head. "You're the best boyfriend ever," Clark mumbled, sleep fogging his brain.

The last thing he remembered before drifting off was a pair of warm lips pressed over his heart.  
***

Lex bitched and moaned from the moment the alarm clock went off to the moment Clark left. Clark wasn't even sure his lover had even been awake; his eyes had been fuzzy with sleep, words slurred, and the only actual movement he had made was when Clark kissed him good-bye.

Clark hadn't minded. He was in too good a mood. Despite the various unpleasant moments, the night before had been as close to perfect as he could hope for.

Lex was his. He was Lex's. It should have been scary, this deep, inborn sense of belonging, commitment. Eternity. But it wasn't. It was too right.

If only he'd gotten to sleep until a decent hour, wrapped up in Lex's arms. If only he'd gotten to spend the morning with Lex, had breakfast, maybe had sex again. If only ...

He sighed, reaching the top of the stairs. Maybe one day in the future. Maybe his parents would cave once he turned sixteen. Maybe.

But not likely.

Clark was halfway across the room when a throat cleared loudly. Heart freezing, he turned slowly.

Jonathan was sitting on the couch, a blanket thrown over his legs. His had obviously spent the night in the barn, or at least a good portion of it. His hair was mussed, eyes tired, but stern as they pinned Clark.

Checking his watch, Jonathan looked back up at Clark. "Welcome back, son. Why don't you take a seat?"


End file.
